


shut up and drive

by the_marathon_continues



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Meet-Cute, More like meet angry?, Set in East LA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: based on the prompt "shut up and drive"





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> I can't ever pass up car prompts for Quakerider!

Robbie Reyes sighed in relief as he entered his beloved car. Full-time guardian to his teenage brother, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Mortgage and utility payments, doctor and therapy appointments, with an income that was never enough. 

He was exhausted, running on fumes after a ten-hour shift as a mechanic at Canelo’s Garage, but he still had obligations- his second job at the junkyard. 

He’d skipped breakfast (he and Gabe were running behind) _and_ lunch (he worked through his break so Mr. Hernandez could get his car to make his doctor's appointment) and now Robbie was starving. His peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, with a pack of potato chips and a warm soda, was a humble meal, but it was all he could think off when he clocked out of Canelo’s. He opened the soda and took a swig, making a face at the bitter after taste. That was store brand cola for you. He had a whole two hours before he had to be at El Monte’s Junkyard, maybe he could drive to the gas station and get a cold fruit juice instead?

“Oh my god, there you are,_ finally! _ Drive!”

Robbie’s musings were interrupted as a dark whirlwind flew into the passenger seat with heaving breaths and flushed cheeks.

“Drive!” It was a young woman, her voice now a shriek.

“Lady, are you crazy?” Robbie growled, annoyed at the intrusion, and not caring how pretty she was. “Get the hell out my car!”

“Those guys behind us? They have _ guns_.” She ignored him and snapped on the seatbelt. “Shut up and _ drive. _” 

Robbie’s survival instincts kicked in, and he keyed the ‘69 Charger to life, throwing it in reverse almost backing into a black Escalade with heavily tinted windows. 

“Fuck,” he swore, as he peeled off with squealing tires. His passenger yelped, but he ignored her, and after a few illegal moves weaving in and out of traffic, and driving twice the speed limit, he lost the SUV.

“What the hell was that about?” He turned to his stowaway then yelped.

She’d eaten his sandwich_ and _his potato chips.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” She wiped a bit of peanut butter from her cheek and dusted crumbs off her jeans and onto the seat, not seeing how Robbie's eye twitched when a bit of peanut butter made it onto the leather. “I’ll pay you double the fare. Triple even.”

“Fare?” Robbie dragged his eyes away from the offensive sight of crumbs on his car's upholstery. "What d'you mean?"

“You’re my Uber, right?" She picked up his soda from the cup holder and sniffed it before setting it back. "It said to look out for a black Dodge Dart--”

You think my Charger is a Dodge fucking Dart?"Maybe it was the low blood sugar, maybe it was the adrenaline from the impromptu street race, but Robbie was shocked, appalled, and _ livid. _ “You put me in danger, eat my food, and then think my car has a 4-liter engine?” He couldn’t help his voice from rising. “Are you fucking insane?”

His passenger’s eyes widened, looking at him like _he_ was the crazy one. “Well if you’re not my Uber, why the hell are you driving me?”

"Because you told me and I quote _shut up and drive!_

"So you just do what some stranger tells you?" She grinned, reaching for his soda again, this time taking a sip. "Can I get a million dollars?"

Robbie glared. “If I never see you again, it’ll be too soon. I'm gonna be late for my night job."

Her face softened then grew alarmed as she'd finally understood the severity of what just transpired. "Take the night off. I'll pay you whatever you need to cover it. I gotta make it to a location."

"Twenty dollars a mile. And a thousand bucks to cover me calling out of work and having to bribe my boss not to fire my ass."

"Wow. Extortion much?"

"Girl, if you-"

"Just kidding," she grinned, settling in her seat. "I'll double that. Name's Daisy, by the way."

"Robbie," he grumbled eyes back on the road.

We could use him in SHIELD, Daisy mused, taking another drink of soda. And for the rest of the ride, they both remained quiet, plotting in their minds. Robbie thinking about what he'd do with the cash, and Daisy wondering how she could finagle Coulson to pick up another person for the team.

Their lives were about to change all because Daisy told Robbie to _shut up and drive_, and he was crazy enough to follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love your comments!


End file.
